The New Girl
by ILOVEANGELS
Summary: There's a new girl in Smallville High
1. The New Girl

School starts and kids are throwing spit-wads at each other. While Chloe and Clark are under the desk's talking to each other.

Chloe: So Mr. Big-man on campus how's life being the star quarterback?

Clark: It's great I think the guy's are finally accepting me. So, what about you Miss School reporter do you have any new article's coming up?

Chloe: Actually, yeah I wanted to write an article on mind behavior.

Clark: Why mind behavior?

Chloe: I don't know I've always wanted to write an article about it. Umm Clark I want to tell you something.

Clark: Yeah sure tell me.

Chloe: You see I still have…

(Stopped by the opening of the classroom door)

The teacher walk's in and behind him comes the new girl who seems to have a green pendent similar to Lana's. But it has no effect towards Clark.

Teacher: Class, we have a new student her names Michelle, and would all of you stop throwing spit-wads?

Then some student throws two to his face, class starts to laugh and Clark slowly get up under the desk. While Chloe look's upset and mumbles to herself.

Chloe: Yup I guess it isn't important that I still have feelings for you is it?

Clark hears Chloe mumble something while gazing at "Michelle"

Clark: What'd you say, I couldn't hear you?

Chloe: No it's nothing forget it.

The whole period is free for the teacher dealing with the new girl and giving her book's and etc.

Chloe: Earth to Clark can you hear me? Or are you to busy staring at the new girl?

Clark: Umm I'm not staring at her.

Chloe: Okay, yeah sure whatever.

Chloe roll's her eyes.

The school bell rings and everyone gets out in a hurry.

Chloe: Come on Clark do you want to be late again?

Clark: Umm no you go without me I'll catch up to you later.

Chloe: Okay

Clark walks up to Michelle and talks to her while going to their next class.

Clark: Hey I'm Clark.

Michelle: I'm Michelle.

Clark: So where are you from?

Michelle: I'm from Texas.

Clark: That's cool so why'd you move to Smallville?

Michelle: My parents thought that I'd live more at home, since there never there. They didn't want me to feel all weird.

Clark: Why aren't they ever home?

Michelle: Business trip's I'm usually by myself my only companion in our new house is my dog Buddy, Bud for shorts.

Clark: Do you ever feel alone there?

Michelle laughs a sweet smile.

Michelle: Yeah most of the time, but I learned to deal with it.

Clark: Hey what about you coming over today for dinner at my house?

Michelle: That would be great!

Clark finally notice's the pendent and look's worried.

Clark: Is that a piece of the meteor rock?

Michelle: Actually, yeah my parents gave it to me. Why do you look pale as if you've just seen a ghost?

Clark: No it's nothing. Hey can I touch it?

Michelle: Yeah sure.

Clark reaches for the rock and no effect has occurred.

Michelle: I have to go now but see you later.

Clark: I'll pick you up at seven.

Michelle: Thanks, bye!

Clark: Bye!

Clark enters the classroom where Chloe is sitting there waiting for Clark to arrive.

Chloe: Look who finally cam if it isn't Clark Kent.

Clark: Sorry, it's just that I was talking to Michelle I invited her over for dinner. Do you want to come too?

Chloe has a tempted look in her face to go.

Chloe: I'd love to but I can't I'm working on the new article remember?

Clark: Oh yeah forgot.

After school at the Talon is Jason and Lana in the apartment sitting on the bed and talking.

Lana: Jason I hate this whole finding the stones adventure. I just want to forget about the whole Isabelle thing and concentrate on our relationship don't you want this to workout?

Jason: I do I really love you Lana but if we don't find those stones then Isabelle will always be in you, and…

Lana puts her finger between his lips and hushes him.

Lana: Let's forget about this and just enjoy the day.

Jason: I get what you're saying… you want to have fun right?

Lana looks at him with loved eyes.

Lana: Just what I was thinking.

They start undressing and making out when the door suddenly open's.

Martha: Oh, oh I'm so sorry did I interrupt something?

Lana and Jason both get up and cover each other with the blanket.

Lana: Oh no nothing here!

Jason: No we were just umm…

Martha: its okay you two love birds I just came to tell you I'm leaving for the day.

Lana: But then who'll take care of the Talon? Me and Jason were going out… after we finished… cleaning.

Back at the Kent Farm Clark is talking with his dad.

Clark: It was weird usually I would be close to dying and all that happened was well nothing.

Jonathen: Well, son I can't explain that but are you sure that it was a piece of a meteor rock?

Clark: Yeah it was dad! I just can't explain it, and you know something everytime I get near her I feel different. As if she were my equal.

Joanthen stops working and turns to look at his son.

Jonathen: I'd like to meet this girl, Clark.

Clark makes a face as if he remembered something.

Clark: Dad, I almost forgot I invited her in for dinner.


	2. Discoverey

-  
README for Microsoft Works 7.0 

(c) Copyright Microsoft Corporation

For the latest information on Works, visit our Web site at http:works. or, to access the Web site from within any Works program, on the Help menu, point to Microsoft on the Web, and then click Online Support.

HOW TO USE THIS DOCUMENT

To more easily view this document, maximize the Notepad window.

To print this document, click Print on the File menu.

CONTENTS

Installing Microsoft Works Issues Frequently Asked Questions

INSTALLING MICROSOFT WORKS

To install Works:

1. Insert the Works CD-ROM into your CD-ROM drive. Setup starts automatically.  
2. Follow the instructions on your screen to install Works.

If Setup does not start automatically, do the following:

1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, and then click Run.  
2colon (:), and then msworkssetup.

For example, if your CD-ROM drive letter is d, type d:msworkssetup.

ISSUES

When using Windows 98 Second Edition, your computer may not shut down properly after you install Works 7.0. To fix this, install the update available from the following Web site:

http: the "Windows 98 Second Edition Shutdown Supplement" link and follow the instructions on the screen to download and install the update.

Sending E-mail From Within a Program

With certain operating system configurations, Microsoft Outlook Express does not properly configure Messaging Application Programming Interface (MAPI) when it is installed. Applications may stop working when you click the Send command on the File menu.

Solution:

1. Double-click the Outlook Express icon on the desktop.  
- or -  
On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to Programs,  
and then click Outlook Express.  
The Internet Connection Wizard appears.  
2. Follow the instructions.

This properly configures MAPI.

Changing Color Settings

When changing the color setting on your computer from 256 Colors to High Color (16 bit), you must either restart your computer, or reduce the hardware acceleration on your video card. Failure to either restart your computer or minimize your hardware acceleration could result in a General Protection Fault Error and a potential loss of data. To reduce your hardware acceleration for your video card, follow the instructions below.

This problem is related to the ATI Rage II Video Card drivers,  
but may be caused by other video cards and drivers. To prevent this problem from occurring in the future, reinstall the latest drivers from the ATI Web site.

Follow these steps to disable your hardware acceleration:  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to Settings and then click Control Panel.  
2. Double-click the Display icon.  
3. Click the Settings tab.  
4. Click the Advanced button.  
5. Click the Performance tab.  
6. Next to Hardware acceleration, point to the slider and then click and hold the mouse while you drag the slider as far to the left as it will go. It should appear next to None.  
7. Click OK and then click Close.

Printing Word Processor Templates

Certain printer drivers may not print some Word Processor templates correctly.  
Although the document may appear to be correct when you click Print Preview on the File menu, it looks different when you print. For example, the printed version may be formatted differently from the original, the document may print on more than one page, or a blank page may appear at the end of the print out.

This problem occurs with these and other drivers:  
HP DeskJet: 2500, 680c, 692c, 1600, 670c, 660c HP LaserJet: 2600, 4mv, 8550, 4500

To fix this problem, you must adjust the margins manually for the document.

1. On the File menu, click Page Setup.  
2. If it isn't already selected, click the Margins tab.  
3. Adjust the settings so the document prints as you want it to.

Setting Up Synchronization Between Palm Devices and Handspring(tm) Visor Devices

If you are using Windows 2000, you must install the latest version of Palm Desktop to synchronize Palm devices with Handspring(tm) Visor and Visor Deluxe. You can download the latest version from the Handspring(tm) Web site.

For more information or to download software, contact Handspring Support at http:support. ASKED QUESTIONS

A. Why do the templates I created using earlier versions of Works not show up after I upgrade?  
B. How do I set up Works 7.0 on my computer without removing Works 2000?  
C. Can I install individual programs from Works 7.0?  
D. Why can't I find my files from Works 4.5a or earlier?  
E: Do I have to convert my existing Works files after I install Works 7.0? F: After I upgrade to Works 7.0, can I share files with people using earlier versions of Works?  
G: If I remove a program from the Works Task Launcher, how can I get it back?  
H: While using Works, some of my toolbar buttons appear as blank boxes at the top of the screen. How can I fix this?

Q:Why do the templates I created using earlier versions of Works not show up after I upgrade?

A:You need to upgrade your existing templates.

1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to Programs, and then click Microsoft Works.  
2. In the Works Task Launcher, click the Programs tab.  
3. Click the program in which your Works templates were created (ie: Word Processor, Spreadsheet, or Database.  
4. Click Start a Blank program name. 5. On the File menu, click Open.  
6. Switch to the drive or folder where the template is located and double-click the template name.  
The default location for templates created in Works 2000 is:  
C:Program FilesMSWorksTemplate The default location for templates created in Works 4.5a or earlier is:  
C:Program FilesMSWorksDocuments.  
7. On the File menu, click Save As.  
8. In the Save As dialog box, click Template. The Save As Template dialog appears.  
9. Type a name for the template, and click OK. Works 7.0 saves the template you created in C:WindowsApplication DataTemplate

Q:How do I set up Works 7.0 on my computer without removing Works 2000?

A:Microsoft recommends that you remove older versions of Works when you install Works 7.0 because some program files are shared between Works 7.0 and previous versions or Works.

WARNING: Installing multiple versions of Works can result in data loss.

Q:Can I install individual programs from Works 7.0?

A:No. Due to the high level of integration offered in Works 7.0, all of the standard programs (Database,  
Calendar, Word Processor, Spreadsheet, Portfolio, My Projects Organizer and Works Task Launcher) are installed together.

Q:Why can't I find my files from Works 4.5 or earlier?

A:The files may be stored in a folder other than the one in which you are looking.

In Windows XP Professional or Home Edition:

1. On the taskbar, click the Start button and click on Search. 2. Click All files and folders.  
3. In the All or part of the file name box, type all or part of the file name you are looking for.  
4. Click Search 5. Double-click the file name.

In Windows 2000 Professional, Windows Millennium Edition,  
or Windows 98 First or Second Edition:

1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to Find,  
and then click Files or Folders.  
2. In the Named box, type all or part of the file name that you are looking for.  
3. Click Find Now. 4. Double-click the file name.

NOTE: For Works 7.0, Works 6.0 and Works 2000, the default directory is My Documents. The default directory for previous versions of Works is C:Program FilesMSWorksDocuments.

Q:Do I have to convert my existing Works files after I install Works 7.0?

A:WORD PROCESSOR:  
No. Although the file format used by the Word Processor changed in Works 6.0, the Word Processor will open Works 3.0, 4.0, 4.5, 4.5a, and 2000 files. You do not need to convert them to another format to open them using Works 7.0.

CALENDAR NOTES:  
No. The Calendar file format did not change since Works 2000. If you are upgrading from an earlier version of Works, the Calendar is converted automatically when you install Works 7.0.

DATABASE:  
No. The format of Database files has not changed.

SPREADSHEET:

No. Although the file format used by the Spreadsheet changed in Works 6.0, the Spreadsheet will open Works 3.0, 4.0, 4.5, 4.5a, and 2000 files. You do not need to convert them to another format to open them using Works 7.0.

ADDRESS BOOK: Yes. Microsoft recommends that you convert your address book from Works 4.5a or earlier to the new Address Book. By moving your old address book information to the Address Book, you can access your data not only from the Word Processor but also from the Calendar and Outlook Express.

To convert your address book information from Works 4.5a or earlier to the new Address Book:

1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to Programs, then click Microsoft Works.  
2. In the Works Task Launcher, click the Programs tab.  
3. Click Address Book.  
4. Click Address Book converter.  
5. Click Start.

Q:After I upgrade to Works 7.0, can I share files with people using earlier versions of Works?

A:Yes. The file format for the Database has not changed.  
The Spreadsheet has changed its file format to .xlr, but Works 7.0 still lets you to save files in the Works 4.x/2000(.wks) format. Saving as .wks will preserve charts and formatting. This is the recommended way to save a spreadsheet for use in Works 4.x/2000 formats.  
You can open a Works 7.0 spreadsheet directly in Works 2000, but you need to complete the Import Excel Spreadsheet dialog. Your charts and formatting will not be preserved.

Yes. The file format for the Word Processor has changed, but Works 7.0 still lets you to save files in the Works 4.x/2000(.wks) formats. Some formatting may not be preserved.

Q:If I remove a program from the Works Task Launcher, how can I get it back?

A:If you removed a Works program such as the Word Processor,  
Spreadsheet, Database, or Calendar, you must reinstall Works for it to appear in the Works Task Launcher.

For Microsoft Suite programs such as Microsoft Money,  
Microsoft Encarta, or Microsoft Picture It, reinstall the Works Suite. Make sure you check the box next to the program you want to install. Also, make sure all of the boxes next to the programs you want to keep installed on your computer are checked.

Q: While using Works, some of my toolbar buttons appear as blank boxes at the top of the screen. How can I fix this?

A:This is a known issue with machines that have a 3D ATI Rage Pro Video Card installed, however this problem may occur on machines with other video cards installed as well.  
To remedy this problem you must turn off the hardware acceleration on your video card.

Follow these steps to disable your hardware acceleration on Windows 98 First or Second Edition, Windows Millennium Edition or Windows 2000:

1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to Settings and then click Control Panel.  
2. Double-click the Display icon.  
3. Click the Settings tab.  
4. Click the Advanced button.  
5. Click the Performance tab.  
6. Next to Hardware acceleration, point to the slider and then click and hold the mouse while you drag the slider as far to the left as it will go. It should appear next to None.

Follow these steps to disable your hardware acceleration on Windows XP Home or Professional Edition:

1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, and then click Control Panel.  
2. Click Switch to Classic View on the sidebar if you're in Category View.  
3. Double-click the Display icon.  
4. Click the Settings tab.  
5. Click the Advanced button.  
6. Click the Troubleshoot tab.  
7. Next to Hardware acceleration, point to the slider and then click and hold the mouse while you drag the slider as far to the left as far as it will go. It should appear next to None.

NOTE:

When you engage in other tasks that will require hardware acceleration, such as playing games,  
repeat the steps above to restore the hardware acceleration back to Full. Failure to do so will result in poor game display performance.


End file.
